Shadows 2
by shadowno
Summary: Shadow finds himself imprisoned in his isolation, but things once again get interesting when a strange woman shows up one day
1. Chapter 1

Shadows II

Chapter 1

As Cyrus stepped out of the church, he looked out over the huge city that had grown around the church. So many people practically worshiped the church, it was funny actually. Slowly descending the steps leading up to the church, he thought about how much the world had changed, all because of his brother. "Shame you're not around to see it." He said quietly, as he walked off into the night. He was not, however, unseen. The mysterious woman watched him with her cold eyes, waiting for him to leave. Her intentions secret, but obviously dark, she began her approach to the church. Upon reaching the huge decorative doors, she pushed them open, the doors creaking loudly.

"I'm afraid the church is off limits during the night hours." The old proprietor said, not looking up from his ledger.

Ignoring him, the woman continued to walk up the aisle silently, her eyes locked upon the diamond figure that was the centerpiece of the church. Hearing her footsteps, the old proprietor looked up for the ledger, shocked to see her still approaching the statue.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry but the church is closed." He repeated, standing up.

"Silence!" the woman ordered, and with a flick of her hand, the old man flew across the room and slammed against the room.

Attracted by the noise, the young man that helped the old man entered the main chamber, shocked at the scene before him.

"Stop right there." He commanded the woman, but was sent flying back through the door he entered with another wave of her hand.

"The homosapiens are such a pathetic race." the woman said, chuckling to herself as she took the final steps towards the statue. "So you're the one? You don't look like much more the human, could it be that you're the same as him?" The woman asked the statue, not expecting an answer. "You're not even conscious are you. What could a normal man do, even if he weren't encased in such a unbreakable shell?" She let out a sigh as she placed her palms against the chest of the figure. "I, Lumarisa, Queen of the Western Continent, condemn you to hell." She said, all the while gathering energy in her hands. As she began to release her power rapidly, the statue lit up, shining brightly and blinding her. She stumbled back, halting her attempt on destroying the statue. Shielding her eyes, she stared into the bright light as the church began to shake violently.

"No..." She said weakly as the light began to fade. "No!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shadow pushed hard against Damian's sword, pushing him back. Damian stumbled back, crashing through the wall.

"How much longer can you possible last!" Damian demanded, jumping to his feet just as Shadow lept through the hole. Their swords met again, Damian struggling against the force behind Shadow's slash.

"I think I need another break." Damian said, their surroundings changing for what had to be the millionth time.

"Do your worst." Shadow challenged as he watched his opponent vanish into thin air. Looking around, he found himself on top of a mountain. "Well, this is a new setting." Shadow admitted, looking around for his new foe. A sudden roaring behind him made him spin around, finding himself face to face with a creature that was unknown to him.

"It's called Ultima Weapon." Damian said from his typical chair, which had appeared a few yards from Shadow. "Enjoy."

Shadow smirked, as the massive creature gave another fierce roar. He ran at it full speed, causing it to rear up on its back two legs, and slam them down causing a shock wave to ripple out from the point of impact. Shadow lept just before the shock wave hit him, flying at the creature's head. He heard Damian's yelp behind him, obviously having been thrown from his chair by the force of the attack. Shadow collided with the beast's face, burying his weapon into it's flesh. The beast let out a roar in pain, and swatted at Shadow with it's massive hand, but Shadow easily dodged the attack, and buried the blade deeper into the creature's flesh. Again, the creature tried to swat at Shadow, but missed. This time, Shadow lept onto the top of the beast's head. Readying himself, he lept off the back of it's head, and dug his sword into it, cutting as he fell all the way down 'til he hit the back of it's main body. The beast bucked wildly, Shadow stabbing it repeatedly. Finally, the beast collapsed and Shadow lept down onto the ground.

"Was that all?" He asked Damian as he walked towards him. Suddenly, the ground shook as the beast jumped up for one final attack. Shadow spun around just as the spell was cast. The world went black around him, and he stared as the green magic known as Ultima flew at him. He lept back just as the first part reached him. Knowing he could not flee forever, Shadow braced himself as the spell hit him full force.

==##==

"Shadow!" Damian yelled from outside the spells' range. "Shadow, oh god. Shadow... wait a minute, if I'm still here, that means..."

The aftermath of the spell dissipated, revealing Shadow standing tall. His clothing smoking, and charred from the force of the spell, he turned towards Damian.

"You're getting sloppy." Shadow said, walking to Damian. "Take me back."

Damian nodded, knowing what Shadow meant. The mountain top vanished, and was replaced by an old church. Shadow walked up to the bed of flowers in the center of it, and sat down next to them. Damian stepped back, as he always did, and gave Shadow space. They were done for the time being.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Cloud! Stay right there. We'll find a way across." The others yelled from across the gorge. Cloud rolled his eyes, scoffing at them. He was the best, everybody new that. Making sure his sword was securely in place, he entered the cave in pursuit of the his foes. He new that the woman wouldn't be any trouble, but he was unsure about her body guard. The man had shown inhuman feats, his agility, his strength. In addition to that, his skills in combat were unmatchable, even for Cloud. "You defeated Barret, and brought an end to Avalanche, you can take out two people." Cloud told himself. The cave was black, and he could barely see a foot in front of him. Finally, he made it into a cavern, light shining in the center, computers littering here and there, definitely their headquarters. Trying to remain undetected, Cloud slowly began making his way through the cavern, trying to get a visual on his enemies. Unbeknownst to him, Cloud had already been spotted. High above the cavern floor, on a ledge that overlooked the entire operation, the two people he was chasing were watching. Slowly, Lumarisa turned her head towards Damian. "Kill him." She ordered him curtly. Without even blinking, Damian lept from the ledge, silently falling towards Cloud. He was halfway down before Cloud even heard him. Cloud turned, but barely managed to deflect Damian's attack. Before he could regain his balance, Damian attacked again. Cloud stumbled back, dazed from the blow. Luckily, Damian had yet to draw his weapon. Still, the next blow sent Cloud stumbling back into a computer. The sound of the Buster sword falling against the floor echoed throughout the cavern, Cloud having dropped it.

"You..." Cloud began, his ears ringing. "You don't have to serve her."

The sound of Damian's sword being slowly drawn was the only response he got. Cloud struggled, but managed to look up. Damian stepped forward, thrusting the sword into Cloud's flesh. Cloud let out a groan of pain as the blade embedded into his leg. Swiftly, Damian removed the sword, letting Cloud collapse to the floor.

"Just kill me." Cloud spat, staring Damian dead in the eye.

Finally, Damian gave a response. Stabbing his sword into the stone ground, he knelt down next to Cloud. Then leaning in closely, so closely that his lips were almost touching Cloud's ear, he spoke. Cloud's eyes went wide at the words. Suddenly, Cloud tried to climb to his feet, tried to reach for his weapon. Damian easily shoved him to the ground and in a flash grabbed his sword. Before Cloud could cry out, the blade of Damian's weapon had pinned his outstretched hand to the floor. Having immobilized Cloud, Damian sat down on Cloud's back, his eyes glued to the room's entrance, patiently waiting. In was only a few minutes later that Cloud's allies ran in. They all stopped at the sight before them, but one in particular was affected more than the others.

"Cloud..." Aerith whispered, taking a step forward. "Please brother, don't do this." She pleaded with Damian. A cruel smiled slowly spread across Damian's lips. His eyes locked on Aerith's, he stood up, and in only seconds, pulled his sword from Cloud's hand, and spun. The sound of metal slicing flesh seemed to echo through the room, and Damian was mesmerized by the sight of Cloud's head rolling across the floor. Aerith screamed, as a couple members restrained her from running to her now dead boyfriend.

"Get her out of here!" A female voice demanded. The two men holding Aerith quickly carried her out of the room, apparently heading back to their airship. Now, Damian was standing alone with three soldiers, and the woman whom he was only all to familiar with.

"Damian, you can not escape." The woman said. "Just give us Lumarisa and surrender."

"Kira..." Damian responded. "I thought you'd come." Slowly, Damian began stepping forward. "Will you tell Aerith that I waited just for her before I killed the little pest." As he spoke these last words, he gave a light kick to Cloud's severed head. "I told him I'd send her to him soon... I've never been a liar."

"Damn it! Damian, you were one of us! Why won't you just give us Lumarisa." Kira demanded.

"Because She's just so much more fun." Damian said, smiling. He opened his arms wide, exposing himself. "Now come on, I'll give you first blow."

"Very well!" Kira said, sending a bolt of energy from her hands. The magic attack hit Damian with astounding force, sending him flying back. "Keep your weapons ready!" Kira told the three soldiers, whom had lowered their guard. "He won't die that easily."

"He won't die at all!" Lumarisa challenged, appearing suddenly next to the downed Damian. "Not with me at his side."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Shadow stood finally, how long he had spent next to the field of flowers, he never could tell time anymore.

"Damian!" Shadow called out, but found no response. That was odd, Damian usually appeared when Shadow called him. "Damian!" he repeated.

"He won't come." A voice surprised him. He spun around, seeing a young woman emerge from the back of the church. She was beautiful, young. She was also short, maybe 5'3" if she was lucky. Her slim body was topped with shoulder length brown hair. She seemed to be examining him a moment, before beginning to step forward.

"Stop!" Shadow ordered her. She stopped, suddenly scared. She had dealt with him before, or at least in a way she had. She was relieved when he spoke again. "You'll step on the flowers." Looking down, she walked around them.

"You look confused." She said, stopping a few feet from Shadow.

"No, I'm angry." Shadow corrected. "This is a cruel trick of you to play Damian!"

"No, no Damian. I'm not a illusion, I am real." She said, reaching to touch him.

Shadow stepped back quickly, putting his guard up. "I... I'm no longer Damian. I may have been when I was born, but no longer."

"Then what is your name?" The woman asked.

"What's yours?" Shadow asked in return.

"If I tell you, will you tell me?"

"Sure."

"Very well, my name is Kira."

"Very well, Kira, what is it you want?" Shadow asked.

"First, your name?"

Shadow smiled. "Shadows don't have names."

==##==

Lumarisa watched in horror as the the light faded. Before her stood Shadow, no longer encased in a statue, but living, breathing. Knowing she was at a disadvantage, she fled for the doors of the church. She was too late, he had been resurrected. Now the only thing she could possibly do was keep him away, far away from the doorway. Back inside the church, Shadow stretched his arms. He looked around, feeling lost in the strange new world. How long had he been gone? Suddenly, he recognized his surroundings. The church was very different, the walls repaired, the flowers gone, replaced by some sort of fountain. He felt sadness in the loss of Aerith's work, but excepted that it was unavoidable with time. Stepping down from the pedestal, he walked towards the exit, eager to see how the world had changed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You're out numbered, Lumarisa." Kira pointed out, not letting down her guard. "Surrender now, and we'll let you live."

"We'll never give in to you, we are the superior people." Lumarisa said, she felt Damian climbing to his feet behind her.

"Then you leave me no choice." Kira said. "Attack Damian, I'll take care of her." Kira ordered her men. The rushed forward, heading straight at Damian with their rifles aimed at him. Lumarisa suddenly launched lightning at Kira, catching her off guard. Lumarisa rushed at Kira, her hands raised to strike again. Kira used fire, launching a stream of flame through the air, barely missing Lumarisa, but forcing her to leap back.

"Even if you kill me, Damian will never fall to you!" Lumarisa said.

"Do you really think I don't have a back up plan?" Kira taunted.

==##==

"Fire at will!" One of the three soldiers ordered, followed by a barrage of gunfire. Damian lept back, using his sword to deflect the shots and shield himself. Once the rifles ran out of ammo, another order was belted out. "Switch to melee!" Each soldier drew their sword, and began to approach and circle around Damian, hoping to get an advantage. It proved futile however, for as the first man tried to get in behind Damian, he spun, slicing open his chest. The two remaining men stepped back in fear, watching Damian as he took a step forward. Damian kicked the dead man's sword, sending it into the air and catching it. In a flash, he threw it, impaling one of the men. He slowly turned to face the remaining man. An evil smile spread across Damian's face, is eyes narrowed.

"Run." He whispered to the soldier. The soldier turned to flee, but found himself cut off by Damian. "Not fast enough." Damian said, swinging his sword and removing the man's head.

"Do you really think I don't have a back up plan!" He heard Kira yell. He turned just in time to see a portal appear. Lumarisa had spoken of interdimensional portals, but he had thought her to be bragging. "I will go and find him in another realm, and simply face him against himself." Kira said, stepping through the portal.

"No!" Lumarisa yelled, leaping through the portal after her.

"Lumarisa!" Damian yelled, running for the portal. It closed just as he reached it. "No!" Damian yelled in a rage. Anger taking over him, he slammed his sword into the ground. He only let the anger take over him for a moment, remembering that he had bigger fish to fry. He ran out of the exit, to pursue the remaining foes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Shadow walked slowly through the streets of the city. The top plates were gone, moved to make room for a new city. The filth that had littered the slums was gone as well. What was more, plants had finally returned to what used to be the Midgar area. However, despite the changes that had taken place, Shadow knew he had little time to sight see. Kira had made it clear the world was in endangered once again, and that he was the only one capable of protecting it. His eyes glowed in the darkness as he followed the trail. Just in case someday he were released from his prison, he had made sure he could find the people he needed to. Along that path leading down to the main city, a glowing trail, crossed over many times, lead him to the person he sought. He soon found himself outside of a tavern, the crowd inside was loud, perhaps the world hadn't changed as much as he thought? Still, he pushed the door open and entered.

Once inside, he was met by the sight of men crowding around, some sitting, some standing. Girls danced on some tables, not yet old enough to drink most likely. Then again, what did Shadow know? How long had he even been locked away? Looking over the crowd, he found the man he was looking for. Remaining unnoticed, he moved through the crowd and moved so that he stood behind the man.

"It's good to see you again, brother." Shadow said.

Cyrus spun around, his eyes going wide at the sight of his brother. He opened his mouth to speak, but Shadow quickly cut him off.

"Not here." Shadow warned, not wanting to receive unnecessary attention. "Do you have somewhere we can talk privately?"

Without a word, Cyrus nodded and stood up. He lead Shadow upstairs to the second floor, and into an old, room. It wasn't much to look at, a lone mattress on the floor, a worn table with two chairs near the door. A single lamp illuminated the room. On the bed, a woman lay. Despite being barely clothed, she didn't seem unnerved when the two men entered.

"Getting kinky tonight love?" She asked, standing up.

"No, go get us some drinks from downstairs." Cyrus responded curtly.

The woman frowned, but quickly dressed and left the room. As she passed Shadow, she eyed him in what Shadow took as an attempt to seduce him... it didn't affect him at all. Shadow turned towards Cyrus, shocked to see that he had pulled a knife on him.

"Who are you!" Cyrus demanded.

Shadow simply rolled his eyes, and in a flash was in front of Cyrus. A spinning kick sent Cyrus flying back into the wall, the knife flying into the air. Without taking his eyes off of Cyrus, Shadow caught the knife by the blade.

"Is it really you?" Cyrus asked, staring at Shadow.

Shadow nodded.

Cyrus quickly stood up, and rushed over to Shadow. Shadow tolerated as his older brother embraced him in a hug.

"I didn't know if I would see you again. It's been so long..." Cyrus began.

"Not now, I need your help." Shadow said.

"Yes, of course. Anything you need." Cyrus said.

"We need to gather everyone. Aerith's friends, the WRO, all of them."

"That'll be hard brother, they're all dead." Cyrus said.

"What?" Shadow said, shocked.

"It's been over a hundred years since you were locked away, everyone you knew is dead."

"A hundred years!" Shadow burst out in anger. "I was locked away for a hundred years!"

"Brother, calm yourself. All that matters is you're free now. Tell me, how has it happened?"

"I don't know. A woman appeared. She told me there was trouble, and that she needed my help. When I awoke, she was no where in sight."

"A woman? What did she look like?" Cyrus asked. Shadow briefly described her. Cyrus began pacing, obviously searching for a meaning.

"She said her name was Kira."

"Kira? I've never met anyone like that. Even in my time on this plain of existence."

"It does not matter. If there is no one left to help us, we must find her at once." Shadow said.

"Now, wait just a minute." Cyrus said. "Just because all our friends have died does not mean we do not have allies. Wait for Brittany to get back, and we will see what we can come up with." Cyrus said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Within ten minutes of Brittany's return, Shadow found himself standing before a group of men who wouldn't be out of place sleeping in an alley. Shadow's eyes silently scrutinized Cyrus, but he saw little choice in the matter. There was only one viable decision.

"Very well, I will go alone." Shadow said coldly, as he started towards the exit.

"Wait, they're better than they look." Cyrus said, standing up. "They're experts at what they do."

"Yeah, but it takes nothing to beg for Gil. I'll do this on my own."

"Damn it, you are just a stubborn as ever. You never listened to anyone." Cyrus said angrily.

Shadow stopped in his tracks, his hand on the door knob. Without looking back, he spoke. "No, I did listen to one person..." he said, his mind thinking back to the last time he saw her, standing in the church just before he had been imprisoned. "I'll make you a deal. I'm going out to find Kira. If you find her first, I'll allow you and your boys to help. You know what she looks like, go find her." Shadow said, walking out of the room.

"Very well." Cyrus said, turning to his men. "This is what the target looks like..."

==##==

Shadow walked the streets that were once Midgar's slums once again, shocked by all he saw. The appearance was different, but it was still shady at points. He couldn't help but feel lost, everyone he once knew dead and gone.

"Hey, you!" He heard a woman call. He turned just as the blast hit him. He flew back, slamming through a wall. "Weak, Damian, so weak." Lumarisa taunted, walking up to the hole Shadow had made. She was unprepared as a crushing force came down upon her, knocking her to the ground.

"Weak, maybe." Shadow said. "but not stupid." He lifted her with one hand, staring into her eyes. "And the name is Shadow!" he growled, throwing her as hard as he could. She flew through the air, slamming into a closed stall.

"No! You can't be this strong." Lumarisa said. "I Lumarisa am the strongest being in the universe, I can not be overpowered by a lowly human being."

"I don't know who you are." Shadow said, walking towards her. "but I lost every shred of humanity I had a long time ago." He was unprepared for the ball of electricity as it shot from her hand, knocking him back, back but not down.

"I'm going to need my men." Lumarisa said, standing up and running from Shadow. Shadow decided to let her get away, and instead called after her.

"I hope you have a fucking army!" He taunted, watching as she vanished from view.

"I am glad I chose the right universe." He heard another feminine voice say behind him. He spun, shocked to find Kira standing behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Fall back!" a soldier screamed just as the blade contacted his face. The blood sprayed across Damian as he continued his assault on Shinra. A company whose conquest was only for the peace of the planet were ill equipped for an assault of such ferocity. He was in the courtyard of their headquarters in Kalm, his main target in the heavily armored building before him. He stopped in his tracks as he now found himself face to face with one lone soldier.

"Damian, you will never reach Aerith." Markus said, his hands radiating raw energy as he stood at the ready.

"Markus..." Damian said, smirking. "You are wrong. You will never keep the pathetic girl from me."

"Damian, what happened to the goofy child who giggled nonstop?"

"Markus, you of all people know he decided to cut his father's throat as he slept." Damian answered, no emotion showing.

"I hid that for you!" Markus said angrily. "I knew you were upset over your mother's death. That's why I took you to your new family."

"No! I have no family!" Damian said, stepping forward, preparing to strike. He stopped as he heard Lumarisa's voice.

"Damian, I need you. I need our men." it called to him. Damian glared at Markus.

"You live... for now." Damian said, before turning around and sprinting off back to his headquarters, leaving a fear stricken Markus to exhale and return inside, happy to had survived his encounter.

==##==

Back at their headquarters, Lumarisa paced back an forth. Despite having successfully gathered a decent sized group of men, Damian still hadn't returned from wherever he was. It was not for a few hours that Damian finally returned.

"You don't seem to be dead." Lumarisa said angrily. "So what the hell took you so long?"

Instead of an answer, Damian gave Lumarisa a look. He made it clear that he was not in the mood to humor her by pretending to be her subordinate.

Not wanting to anger him, Lumarisa quickly ordered her men out of the room and dropped the act. Her voice gentler, she moved over to him and spoke. "What is it, love? Is there a problem?"

"I'm not in the mood to play your games, what is it you wanted that was so important that you demanded I give up my chase of Aerith?" Damian said, his voice barely a whisper but clearly full of rage.

Lumarisa noticeably paled in the face, swallowing nervously. "Kira went to another dimension and got help..." She said, flinching as Damian made to strike her. "It's you!" She cried, stopping Damian just before his blow landed. He stopped himself, staring at her.

"You bothered me for this? Take the men and take care of both of them, it's not my problem." Damian said, turning to leave.

"But he's too strong." Lumarisa pleaded. "He could easily wipe us all out. You are the only one who can kill him, I fear."

Damian's features softened, lulling Lumarisa into a false since of security before he quickly grabbed her by the sides of her face with both hand's. Lumarisa shrieked in pain as he quickly drew her withing inches of his face, staring into her eyes. "I'll speak clearly. You will take our men, as many as you want, I don't care, and you will go back and take care of him, or you will die trying to. Just remember, you kill Kira and he has no way to get here. Now be a good slave, and do your master's bidding!" Damian finished, striking her hard enough to knock her to the floor. Lumarisa got up angrily as Damian stormed towards the exit.

"What about you?" Lumarisa demanded.

"If Kira does return, she'll return to nothing." Damian said, slamming the door behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"So just to make sure I've got all this, let me get this straight." Cyrus said. He, Shadow, and Kira stood alone in his room. He pointed at Kira. "You're from another universe?"

"Yes." Kira said.

"And your freed him."

"Correct."

"Because in your universe, he's gone completely insane, and he's the only one powerful enough to defeat him?"

"Yes."

Cyrus looked back and forth between his brother, uncertain. "Well, I'd call you crazy, but we've been through stranger." Cyrus said, standing up. "Besides, it's been boring around here."

"Good, then all that's left is to wait." Kira said.

Shadow rolled his eyes, walking over to the window. Normally quick on uptake, he felt somewhat confused on what was going on. Why him? How him? None of it made sense, it was like someone else was suddenly controlling his life. Looking out the window, his thought's were quickly sidetracked.

"Um, does your enemy have an army?" Shadow asked Kira.

"Yes, why?"

"No reason, except they're fucking marching on the pub!" Shadow said.

"Well, let's go welcome them." Cyrus said.

"Yeah, cept I still don't have a weapon." Shadow pointed out.

"Not a problem." Cyrus said, walking over to the closet. Reaching inside, he pulled out a golden sword that Shadow knew only too well. "It took me forever to track this down." Cyrus explained, offering it to Shadow. "Somehow, I knew that you'd be needing it again someday."

"Thanks." Shadow said, grabbing the sword from his brother. He turned his attention to Kira. "You stay here." He said, as he and his brother left the room. They went downstairs and approached the exit of the building. Before walking out, Cyrus stopped Shadow.

"You ready for this?" Cyrus asked, concerned his brother might be rusty from his isolation. Shadow glared.

"Just stay out of my way." Shadow said, pushing the door open.

==##==

Thunder roared back in calm, the skies seemingly opened up above the city, bringing forth sheets of rain so thick that visibility was almost at a zero. Despite the rain, Damian could make out the lights shining brightly from the Shinra headquarters, people in the windows watching him, waiting to see what he was planning.

The water ran through his hair, running down and adding to that which was already flowing down the massive blade of Cloud's former buster sword. The weapon was heavy, built for maximum damage each blow. Damian hated it, not having any problems with the killing powers of his normal armament. No, he carried this weapon purely for the satisfaction it would give him, killing his sister with her dead lover's weapon. Damian continued to wait there for another hour before it finally got at least some what exciting.

Without warning, the front door of the small complex opened, and once again Markus emerged from the building. He stood twenty feet from Damian, standing silently as they stared at one another. Damian didn't budge at all, watching amusedly as the powerful man subconsciously fidgeted, his nerves getting the best of him. Eventually, however, boredom reached Damian as usual, and he spoke.

"I would of thought you've fled after what happened the other day." Damian taunted.

"Unlike some people, I can't turn my back on my allies, my friends. I can not leave them, knowing I am their best hope."

Damian laughed, prolonging it purposely long enough to make sure he made his meaning clear. "Hope? What hope? You're a doctor, you gonna removed my tonsils?"

"I was a warrior before I was a doctor. I still have some tricks up my sleeve."

"Really? If that's so, then perhaps I need remove them." Damian said, with a flick of his wrist. The unseen spell flew threw the air like a knife, slicing the fabric of Markus' clothing. The fell to the ground, heavy with rain water.

"Seeing you joke, it almost makes me think you've returned to your old self." Markus said.

"Yeah, disgusting isn't it?" Damian said. "There is no reason for me to recede to that pitiful state. However, since you are formerly my friend, I'll give you a chance."

"I will never join you!" Markus cut him off.

"Join me? I was gonna say run, and I'll give you however long it takes to kill everyone inside. Thing about it, that's like a good three hours to flee."

Markus chuckled, Damian raising an eyebrow to this unexpected response.

"Aerith is gone, the first one evacuated after you left. They've probably finished loading the last plane right now, no one left but me, and one other man." Markus said.

"That's disappointing." Damian growled. "Very well, get the other man out here, and we'll get this over with."

"I'm already here, brother." Damian heard an all to familiar voice say behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"It looks like there's only about a hundred of them." Cyrus pointed out, looking out at the men who stood in front of them, swords ready.

"Even better." Shadow said. "three hundred."

"That's him!" Shadow heard Lumarisa's voice come from somewhere inside. "Kill Damian! Distract him while I summon it."

"She's going to use a summon from the sound of it." Cyrus pointed out.

"Let's just kill people." Shadow said, as the men began to charge.

"Whoever kills more has to buy the other a beer." Cyrus said, charing forward.

Shadow didn't bother, letting the soldiers rush him. Once they were close enough, he drew his sword. Shrill screams erupted as Shadow went to work, slaughtering men casually as he proceeded deeper and deeper into the army. Judging from the sounds echoing around, Cyrus knew his brother was as powerful as ever, if not stronger. Meanwhile, in the rear of the men, Lumarisa gathered all her energy as she prepared to launch an attack that even Shadow could not stop. She was distracted however, when only minutes after the battle, Shadow appeared a few feet from her, hacking his way towards her through her pathetic men. Panicking, she took her concentration off her goal for a moment, long enough to use a summon. The horseman launched from her hand, galloping full speed towards Shadow. Shadow stopped his forward momentum, seeing the horseman Odin riding at him. Shadow quickly sheathed his sword as men around him ran for cover from the legendary summon. Keeping his hand on the sword's handle, he watched as Odin galloped at him, sword raised ready to strike with unimaginable power. Ten feet, Shadow stood strong. Nine feet, Shadow spread his feet out. Eight feet, Shadow bent his knees. Seven feet, Shadow closed his eyes. Six feet. Shadow took a deep breath. Once the horseman was only five feet away, Shadow lunged forward. In a flash, his sword was unsheathed. Before Odin even had time to react, the sword swiftly cut through him. The summon burst into smoke, going back to as Shadow stopped himself. Looking up, he saw Lumarisa watching him, her energy visibly enshrouding her.

"You are too late!" She called to him, ready to use her most powerful magic.

==##==

"You came?" Damian said, slowly turning towards his brother. "The only question is... who offered you more?"

"What? You mean..." Markus began, looking back and forth between the two brothers.

"Yes, both of you may have offered me payment. As for the one who offered me more, that would be..." Cyrus let his voice trail off, looking between the two men. Finally, he stopped, his eyes locked on Markus.

"Damn it Cyrus! If you join him, we have no hope of beating him! You'd condemn the world to him?" Markus said, angrily.

"It's only business, Markus." Cyrus said.

"Damn it!" Markus cursed his luck. He looked around, but found just what he expected, nothing. Seeing no other option, he rushed at the brothers. "I won't let you destroy the world!"

Damian easily side stepped, leaving Cyrus to deal with Markus. Deal with him, he did. Cyrus knocked Markus's hand away, and grabbed him by the throat. Using one arm, he lifted Markus into the air. Markus stared down at his foe, trying to kick at him. Cyrus locked eyes with Markus, and then squeezed. The snap filled the quiet night, echoing around them. Done, Cyrus dropped the lifeless body, turning his attention to his brother.

"Good, I'm glad you haven't lost your touch." Damian said. "Let's get out of here, there's nothing left here but ruins and ghosts."

Together, the two men left the city, Damian made a note to send his men to it to finish it off.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The orange hue filled the sky, the sudden appearance of the massive object in the atmosphere. Looking up, Shadow saw it clearly.

"She's summoned meteor!" Cyrus yelled out over the roar of battle.

Shadow looked down, just as Lumarisa vanished through one of her portals. It began to close immediately after she vanished, but Shadow would not let her get away. He ran full speed towards it, ducking under a soldier's wild swing and leaping through it.

"Shadow!" He heard Cyrus call after him, but he didn't look back. His vision was blinded by a bright light, and then it vanished. He found himself standing in the middle of a cavern. A few feet away from him, Lumarisa was walking away from him, her back turned, completely oblivious to her peril. Shadow moved silently and swiftly, quickly covering ground. She turned just as he was upon her. Her eyes went wide, her mouth let out a choked scream. Shadow thrust his hand against her throat, slamming her to the ground. His hand squeezing, her eyes began to bulge as the air was seemingly sucked from her lunges.

"Da... Dami..." She tried to to cry out, but found it choked off.

Shadow stared straight into her eyes as he strangled the life out of her. Slowly, her struggling began to loose strength. Shadow watched as a tear formed in the corner of her eyes, and then, they slowly slid closed. He continued to strangle her a moment, and then finally released the now lifeless shell. Standing up, he stood for a moment, and then spoke.

"And I guess you are the reason for my awakening." Shadow said, turning slowly towards the two men who had just entered into the chamber.

"You killed Lumarisa?" Damian asked, spotting to body on the floor next to Shadow.

"Seems so." Shadow said. "I see you have Cyrus with you."

"There's no sentiment in it, he's just a decent hired man. Where would yours be?"

"I left him behind, he would be of no use to me in what it to come. Besides, he is safer back in my world."

"Oh, how lovely." Damian mocked. "You care about your brother? If that is so, you are truly weaker than I am."

"Draw your weapon, and we'll find out." Shadow challenged.

"As much as I would love to do that, I have other things to tend to. There is a woman I have a long over do reunion with. Cyrus, I will go find Aerith, you take care of this pest."

Shadow froze. Aerith? Alive?

"Whatever, as long as the money is good." Cyrus said, walking towards Shadow.

"I won't let you hurt Aerith!" Shadow called after Damian.

"Then stop me." Damian said, turning and leaving the chamber.

Shadow filled with anger. Not seeing any other option, he ran at Cyrus. He would cut through him to get to Damian. If you he could just do that, he would finally see Aerith again.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Shadow swung his fist as he neared Cyrus, but Cyrus easily grabbed Shadow's arm, and flung him into the air. Shadow slammed against the wall, and then fell to the floor heavily. He slowly climbed to his feet as Cyrus stood thirty feet from him, watching him. Shadow charged forward again, this time leaping at him and spun around, driving his foot forward. In a flash, Cyrus grabbed hold of Shadow's foot, and flung him over head in an arc, slamming him against the ground. Shadow lay daze for only a moment, but it was long enough for Cyrus to release him, jump into the air, and land a stomp on his ankle. Shadow yelled out in pain as he felt the bone snap. He quickly rolled away, Cyrus slowly walking after him. He had one, his prey was lame, and now it wouldn't take long to finish him. Cyrus caught up with Shadow, and grabbed his shirt. Shadow flung his arm up, hitting Cyrus in the face. Cyrus slammed Shadow's arm into the ground, and stepped on it, pinning it down. Before Shadow could guard, Cyrus bent over, and hit Shadow in the face. Over and over, Shadow found the great strength of his blow. Cyrus stopped after the tenth hit, grabbing Shadow by the air, pulling his head forward, and slamming his head down, causing blood to spurt along the floor. Cyrus grabbed Shadow by the collar, and lifted him into the air. Cyrus held him to his face, looking for any sign of life. Shadow opened his left eye, his right swollen shut, and spit blood into Cyrus' face.

"you probably have AIDS now." Shadow chuckled.

Cyrus hit him again, sending him flying backwards into the wall. Shadow looked up, ignoring the pain.

"You're stubborn, I have to give that to you." Cyrus said, slowly walking forward.

"I know someone who looks just like you." Shadow said.

"Obviously." Cyrus said, as he reached out and grabbed Shadow's unbroken leg. Slowly, he began to drag him to the center of the room. "Our Universes are identical according to Damian's little girlfriend."

"Dead girlfriend." Shadow corrected. He watched as the portal opened in the corner of the cavern. "and our Universes aren't identical."

Shadow and Cyrus watched as the portal spit forth two people. Kira and Shadow's own brother, the original Cyrus.

"Shadow!" Cyrus gasped upon seeing his beaten brother.

"Ha ha, I'm guessing you're me?" The other realm's Cyrus said, letting go of Shadow's leg. "You're just in time to see your brother die." The new Cyrus quickly pulled a knife, and threw it into Shadow's chest, causing Shadow's eyes to widen. He could feel the blade pierce his heart. "Aerith" he thought. "How can I save Aerith now? Dying here? Can't let it take me."

"Shadow!" Cyrus yelled out again. He ran forward.  
"Wait, he's too strong Cyrus!" Kira called after him, but it went unheard. Cyrus ran forward, charging straight at his doppelganger. The other Cyrus responded quickly, he pulled another knife and thrust it forward. Cyrus' own momentum wedged the knife inside him. He felt the blade hit his spine.

"Two in less than a minute. That's a new record" the other Cyrus chuckled.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Wrong!" Cyrus yelled, striking his doppelganger.

The other realms Cyrus stumbled back, shocked. He stared as Cyrus pulled the knife out of him, arming himself with it in the process.

"I felt it hit your spine!" The other said.

"You are at a disadvantage." Cyrus said, rushing forward.

The other Cyrus quickly lept back, drawing another weapon. He blocked the attack, and easily out maneuvered his opponent. In a flash, three more wounds bled on Cyrus.

"I have the disadvantage? I think you've overestimated your ability."

"No, I haven't." Cyrus responded, thrusting his blade forward. The other quickly lept back, and circled around. He went for the death blow, stabbing Cyrus in his kidney. He as shocked when Cyrus turned around, swiping at him. Tired of the games, the other jumped back, and pulled his sword.

"I'm done with you." he said, thrust forward. He ran Cyrus through, the blade of his sword emerging from his back, going through his chest and heart. Cyrus smiled.

"What!" the other yelled in outrage.

"A curse from my brother a long time ago." Cyrus said, slamming the blade into the other's head. The other froze. "Immortality."

Cyrus pulled the blade from the other's head. They both stood there for a moment, their eyes locked. Finally, Cyrus was relieved to see his opponent falling backwards, proving that his brother had not been as cruel. Staring at himself dead on the floor brought mixed emotions to Cyrus, but he quickly cast them aside upon hearing Kira.

"Cyrus!" She yelled.

He looked in the direction, seeing her crouched over Shadow. He quickly ran over to him.

"His heart's been pierced. He's loosing blood like crazy, it's impossible for him to still be alive, but somehow. He won't last long though." Kira told him.

"Well, do some of your magic, use cure or something."  
"I tried that when you were fighting. Cure, Regen, none of it is working. If he dies..."

"I'll save the world for him." Cyrus said.

The two stood there, watching helplessly as Shadow fell closer and closer to dying completely. Cyrus wanted to say something, but he couldn't find the words. He had seen Shadow do many great things, some terrible, some wonderful, but how he could die now? So simply? It seemed impossible.

"He's going..." Kira said, her scan magic showing her his vitals. It was a few minutes later that she sighed. "He's gone." she told Cyrus.

"We'll have to come back for him." Cyrus said. "but now we have to go and finish this."

"I just hope we're enough to defeat Damien." Kira said.

The two walked towards the exit, their new task clear.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"You're such a disappointment, you know that?" Shadow heard a familiar voice. He recognized it, and quickly jumped up. Instead of find the evil doppelganger of himself that he had been fated to fight, however, he found a very different one.

"You? But, does this mean it was all a dream?" Shadow asked.

"No, it was real." Damian said. "However" Damian stood up as he said this. "You, you stupid son of a bitch, got yourself killed."

"Killed? You mean I'm dead?" Shadow asked. "I can't be dead, I have to go, I have to save Aerith. She's still alive in the other realm!"

"I know, hence while you're here, instead of here" Damian said, snapping his fingers and turning the surroundings into an inferno.

"Then what am I doing here?"

"I'm going to remind you of something." Damian said.

"and what's that."

Damian lept at him, tacking him to the ground. "fight me and find out." he said. Shadow kicked Damian off of him, and lept to his feet. The golden sword he had used for so long appeared in his hand. He looked as Damian charged at him wielding two Masamunes.

"What the!" Shadow gasped, blocking as the the blades came swing down at him. He blocked, and jumped away in hopes of composing himself. He hardly had the time to do such a thing, as Damian continued at him, striking over and and over again. Shadow didn't have time to block each attack, feeling the skin open up as the blades sliced open his skin. He focus on defending his head and torso, knowing that those were the important parts of him. He felt it all coming, the power he had once held in his hands. Using his newly refounded skill, he disarmed Damian, but the apparition was quick to generate a replacement weapon, now wielding Masamune in one hand, and the equal and opposite Murasame in the other. Again, he charged forward, but again, Shadow fought back, and disarmed him, this time literally hacking his left hand off. The two men stopped, watching as the hand fell to the ground. Shadow looked back towards Damian, shocked to find his newly appeared hand grabbing his face. Suddenly, Shadow felt his body began to burn. He felt like a searing heat was running through him beneath his skin. He struggled, but Damian held fast.

"Welcome back Shadow, I hope you appreciate the return of your ultimate weapon."

==##==

Aerith watched as her brother approached the building. The guards outside readied their weapons, prepared to defend the last remaining HQ of Shinra. The guards outside resisted feebly, knowing their deaths were already inevitable. They watched as their enemy slowly reached up over his shoulder, grabbing the handle of his sword.

"Fire!" Someone yelled.

Aerith was deafened by the roar of gunfire, even up on the 10th floor. Down in the courtyard, a smoke had risen from the burnt gunpowder, slowly drifting away in the wind. As it cleared, the guards were unsurprised to find Damian unharmed.

"Aerith!" He called out. "You throw these lambs to the lion, but I really have a taste for venison tonight. The good news is that, today, it ends." He rushed forward at a particularly fat commander, who fell backward into the dirt whimpering. The other guards watched, frozen in fear as Damian chopped the commander's head clean off. The guards ran for the exit of the courtyard, attempting to flee. Damian could of easily ignored them, and went to find Aerith, but instead, he chased after them, swinging his sword like a mad man. He cut down every last one of them, and then he entered the building, and started up stairs. He cut his way through any resistance, until he found himself outside her door. Smiling, he slowly pushed the door open.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Aerith watched as the door slowly creaked open. She held her staff tightly in her hands, ready to strike at the moment she saw her brother enter. She was relieved, however, when it was Kira who entered, despite the fact that she was followed inside by Cyrus.

"Him? Kira, what are you doing with him?" Aerith asked, relieved but not lowering her guard.

"Aerith, we have to get out of here. There's no time to explain, Damian grows closer. I have to get you out of here. Cyrus will take care of of Damian." Kira said.

"No, you can't trust him Kira. He's a hired sword, nothing more. All Damian has to do is offer him more gil, and he'll betray us."

"Aerith" Kira said. "Listen, this isn't the person you think..."

"Enough jabber, you two have to get out of here!" Cyrus said, hearing the sounds of battle die down, it was over. "He'll be here soon."

"But..." Aerith began, but was cut off.

"Kira, get her out of here. Open a portal." Cyrus said.

"I can't." Kira replied. "Shinra's security system has been activated. All magic is negated, even my powerful spells."

"Then we have to..." Cyrus' thoughts were cut off from the sound of the elevator in the distance. "We're out of time. Kira, we have to fight him here and now."

"I'll help" Aerith said, stepping forward.

"No!" Cyrus blurted out. Taking a breath, he spoke calmer, seeing the startled, confused look on her face. "Aerith, this won't make sense, but a long time ago, I made a promise to myself that I would do what someone I cared about couldn't. He wanted to protect you... but he can't anymore, so i'm going to do so instead."

Behind him, the door began to slowly creak open. He heard it, and slammed his body against it. Going through it, he watched as Damian was caught off guard, and stumbled back. He heard Kira come after him, closing the door tightly behind her.

"Cyrus?" Damian said, staring at them. "No, you're not him. So you brought him along too?"

"Don't sound so calm." Cyrus said.

"He's already taken out your brother Damian." Kira added.

Instead of anger, or fear, Damian let out a chuckle. He slowly drew his sword from his back, not taking his eyes off the two enemies in front of him.

"It was only a matter of time, but what of me? I seem to be missing."

Cyrus glared at Damian, telling him everything he needed to know.

"Me? Dead? By Cyrus' hand? Oh, wow, this is the best day ever. Not only am I going to kill that annoying brat behind that door, but I get the best joke ever. It doesn't matter though, you will soon understand that I am immortal." With these words, Damian thrust his sword forward into Cyrus.

Cyrus stepped back, gasping in pain. He looked into Damian's eyes, and smiled. "I should mention, that I AM immortal." Cyrus said, hitting Damian in the jaw. Damian stumbled back.

"We'll test that to the max!" Damian said, reaching forward and grabbing his sword. He pulled it from Cyrus' stomach. Cyrus drew his knife, stepping forward.

"Think of a way to kill him!" He called back to Kira, as he swung his knife, which was easily blocked by Damian. Cyrus was easily outmatched by the tyrant of this world, but his immortality came in handy. He would of surely been dead in seconds, but he continued to fight, doing no more than slowing Damian down. Damian got stronger and faster as his anger rose, but he could not manage to get Cyrus to die. The stalemate went on for what seemed like forever to Cyrus, and then it happened. Aerith screamed, distracting Cyrus and Kira. Damian took advantage, slicing Cyrus in two. Unable to control his lover body any longer, Cyrus collapsed, groaning in pain. Kira moved to bar Damian's path, but was easily knocked aside, powerless in Shinra's magic disruption barrier. Damian took the last steps to the door, and knocked it open, shocked at what he found. Aerith went silent in her captors arms, staring at the double at the door. Her eyes flicked back and forth between him, and the one holding her.

"You live!" Damian yelled.

The sun had set outside, but the room was illuminated by the skin of Shadow. He stared at Damian, holding Aerith in his arms. He could kill him now, then, but first came Aerith. Damian seemed to read his thoughts as he ran forward, his sword falling to the ground as he drew a pistol.

"No!" He yelled, aiming the pistol at Shadow and Aerith.

Shadow stepped back out of the open window, falling back with Aerith. The first gunshot rang out as the bullet missed by inches. Feeling both his feet against the side of the building, Shadow heard the second shot. Shadow kicked off the wall, shattering all the windows on that side of the building. He shot off like a bullet, Aerith safely in his arms. She stared at him, uncertain, as they flew through the air.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Aerith sat in the middle of the clearing, watching her abductor... or savior, she wasn't certain yet, as he paced back and forth in thought. Finally, unable to bear the silence anymore, she spoke.

"I don't think you're Damian, if you were, I'd be dead already." She said. He stopped pacing, looking at her. His eyes were white, all except for his black pupils. He glowed, white lines running through his flesh. He was focused on her, but still didn't speak. Not knowing what else to do, she went on talking. "You look like my brother, but I don't understand why. Do you have a name?"

"Shadows don't have... I am Damian." Shadow answered.

"Ok, so what does this mean then?" Aerith asked. "I feel like I can trust you."

Shadow looked down, walking away. He stopped, his back towards her. "In another world... You and your brother cared about each other."

"That would make a lot of sense." Aerith said, standing up. "but now what?"

"You are safe... for now, but I doubt you will ever be truly safe so long as Damian is alive. I have to go stop him, I have to kill him."

"There's no other way, is there." Aerith said, knowing it was true.

"No, but it'll be ok. I'll stop him, and then I can show you what's it's like to have real brother."

Aerith shook her head. "No, it's too late for that. I'm leaving here. When we're done, we're done."

Shadow stared at her, hurt at her words, but knowing it was the way it had to be. He took a long look at her, taking in the image of her one last time. " I won't fail you this time." He said, before leaping into the air, and heading back towards Damien. The final battle was growing near, and he knew that it'd take more out of him than anything else before had.

==##==

Cyrus groaned as Kira worked at mending his wounds. Being immortal didn't do anything to lessen the pain. Still, he had more on his mind then getting put back together. Damian stood a few feet away, his back to them. He had them beaten, all three of them knew it. For now, Damian stood on the roof of the building, waiting for his other to come back for his friends. It wasn't long before he saw Shadow in the distance. Smiling, he gripped his sword tighter. He watched as Shadow flew at him full speed.

"This is gonna be big." Cyrus told Kira, seeing Shadow as well. As Shadow grew near, he didn't slow down at all.

"Get down!" Cyrus yelled at Kira, pulling her to the tar rooftop. Shadow hit Damian full speed, carrying him off the building. It had begun, the fight to see who was stronger.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Shadow held onto Damian, digging his fingers into his flesh as they plummeted towards the ground. Damian slammed his fists against Shadow, over and over again, but still wasn't able to break Shadow's hold. The impact was bone shattering, the ground cratering under the force. As the dust cleared, Damian slowly climbed out of the hole, crawling across the ground. He lay on his back, trying to catch his breath as he watched Shadow casually emerge from the hole.

"No man can kill me!" Damian yelled, climbing to his feet.

"I became a monster a long time ago!" Shadow growled, reaching for Damian's throat. Damian knocked Shadow's hand away, and quickly drew his back up weapon. He thrust forward, shoving the blade into Shadow's stomach, happy with himself having caught Shadow off guard. Shadow stumbled back, pulling the short sword from his stomach. "Now you're unarmed!" Shadow yelled, rushing forward with the blade.  
Damian lept back as Shadow swung the blade, narrowly avoiding it. Without missing a beat, Shadow followed through, spinning around, he continued to cut and slash, Damian just barely dodging each attack, thinking quickly to find to shift the tide of battle into his favor. Leaping out of the way of one of Shadow's wild slashes, Damian landed on the ground, rolling onto his feet.

"I'm tired of playing around!" Damian said, turning towards Shadow. "Give it up, you have nothing on me!"

Shadow glared. Cocking his arm back, he flung the short sword with all his might, watching as it went end over end through the air, flying towards Damian. Damian didn't even have time to react as the sword hit him. The handle hit him first, but the force of it knocked Damian off his feet.

"My eye!" Damian said, his hand holding his crushed eye socket. "You smashed my eye!"

Shadow started towards him, intent on ending this as quickly as possible. He grabbed Damian by the throat, and lifted him to his feet.

"You let your guard down!" Damian yelled, dragging the short sword up from the ground, and thrusting it into Shadow. The blade entered just under his arm, and came out of his shoulder. Shocked by the pain, Shadow stumbled back. He stared at Damian, his vision blurring.

"Is that really all you have?" Asked the voice in his mind.

"Damian..." Shadow grunted.

"What? Gonna beg for mercy?" Damian asked him.

"Damn right it's me." The voice inside his head said. "I'm shocked that you've done such a piss poor job, this is the man who's been battling me for an eternity. Can't you handle this pansy?"

Shadow watched as Damian walked towards him, and grabbed the handle of the short sword. He quickly pulled it out, letting Shadow fall to the ground.

"I won't die!" Shadow said, struggling to get to his feet, but failing.

"I'm going to kill you slowly." Damian said, raising the short sword. "You'll pay for taking my eye."

"Hear that Shadow, slowly he says. Shame, he could of probably ended you off if he just finished you off now instead of gloating." The voice inside Shadow's head said. "Maybe now is a good time to remind you... YOU ARE MERGED WITH THE FUCKING NEO MATERIA!"

"Squeal for me." Damian growled, raising his weapon high and preparing to strike.

"Never!" Shadow cried out, raising his hand. The beam of light moved down his arm and erupted from his fist, sending Damian flying through air, and landing heavily on the ground a few yards away. Drained completely, Shadow collapsed flat onto the ground, unable to move. It was silent, had he won? A few minutes later, he heard Damian began to stir. Another couple of minutes, he heard footsteps.

"N...nice trick." Damian said, covered in blood. It was obvious from his voice, he was in pain. "but... I won't fall for that again."

Damian slowly lifted the sword, struggling in his weakened state. He held it over his head, and aimed at Shadow's head.

The air exploded. Once, twice, three times. Damian fell backwards, the sword falling from his grip and impaling into the ground. Damian landed just beyond that, his eyes frozen open.

"GOD IT FEELS GOOD TO CHEAT!" Shadow heard a familiar voice say. He watched as his brother, Cyrus, walked into view, holding a gun. He gave Damian's body a kick. "Who's immortal now, you son of a bitch!" He yelled, kicking him again. Shadow heard more footsteps and saw Kira kneel down next to him.

"He's still alive, Cyrus." She said, immediately beginning to cast cure spells on his wounds. "He's pretty bad, but I think he may live."

"of course he'll live, he's been through worse." Cyrus said, still kicking Damian's body. "we should get him back to the building."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Shadow sat up slowly in his bed, his entire body ached from the battle the previous day. Cyrus stood up, and walked over to the bed.

"What happened?" Shadow asked, his memory a little hazy.

"Well, first you got your ass whipped, then I saved the day, and now you're in the hospital, and Damian is locked up tight in some secret Shinra prison place." Cyrus said, matter of factly.

"good, that means I can finally get some freaking sleep." Shadow said, laying his head back down.

"Um, actually, we have a problem." Cyrus said, causing Shadow to groan and sit back up.

"What is it this? A super weapon? An evil empire. Another alternative reality?" Shadow said, getting out of bed. "Cause i'm god damn tired of it, i'm not a freaking hero."

"Well, actually, we can't go home." Cyrus said. "The meteor destroyed our planet. We have to stay here."

"yeah, ok." Shadow said, quickly dressing. "Where's that girl at? Kira?"

"Oh, she's upstairs actually. She's trying to fix what's left of Shinra, and she said it starts with healing as many as possible."

"thanks." Shadow said, walking towards the door. "I'll be right back."

Shadow exited to the busy hallway, and carefully made his way through the carts of wounded, the rushing doctors and nurses, and other people clamoring around the hospital. Reaching the stairwell, he climbed to the next floor, and entered into the administrator's office, finding Kira sitting at a desk.

"You're awake." She said, standing up. "Good, I wanted to thank you for taking down Damian and saving our country." She offered her hand to Shadow, but he ignored it.

"Yeah, now for my reward." He said, getting straight to the point. Kira looked at him uncertain.

"what reward?" she asked.

Shadow smiled.

==##==

The light faded, and Shadow found himself in the small garden. Sitting up, he shook his head. He definiately wouldn't miss Kira's transportation. Climbing to his feet, he looked around the broken down church. It was slightly different, but no doubt the same structure. A loud creaking sound got his attention, as he watched the door open, and the young woman enter the church.

"Hello." She said, upon seeing him. "Um, there aren't many people that come to this place. Would you mind not stepping in the flowers?"

Shadow quickly stepped aside, and watched as the young woman quickly began to go through the flowers to see if any had been damaged. She continued for a few minutes, before standing back up, apparently content. Turning towards Shadow, she held out her hand.

"I'm Aerith." she said, smiling.

Shadow smiled, shaking her hand.

"Do you have a name?" she asked him.

Shadow shook his head.

"why not?"

"Shadow's don't have names." Was all he replied.

The End


End file.
